Chinese Kenpo
'Known Users of Chinese Kenpo' 'Known S-Class Masters' * Kensei Ma * Sougetsu Ma * Ryou Ma * Jisei Ro 'Known Masters' * Li Tenmon * Retsumin Kei * Mycroft 'Known Experts' * Kenichi Shirahama * Natsu Tanimoto * Renka Ma * Li Raichi * Sho Kano * Chou Enshin 'Known Disciples' * Yo Tekai * Yinlin Chou * Kaku Shin Ten * Shokatsu Kōan * Genson Ryū * Dou Kokyoku * Kin Dou Chou 'List of Techniques' *'Kakei:' A Taichi technique and a defensive maneuver. Ma uses a spinning motion in his arms to neutralize or minimize the force of his opponents attacks. *'Sei Shin Suikyou Shou (Penetrating Water Surface Palm): '''A palm strike that can blast away all the water in a hotspring and heavily damages both a person's body and internal organs. Ironically, when he used it on the hotspring during the demonstration, Miu was (unknown to him) using it at the time. He uses a double palm version (Sei Shin Suikyou Soushou) to defeat Diego Carlo. *'Kon Tsuon Pon Quan:' This techinique is similar to flicking one's fingers except the user does this with both of their hands. It is used when the user doesn't have any footing and is in the air. *'Ma-Style Ku Unju:' A so-called "scrub" technique in which the user scrubs the opponents muscles and shreds them apart. *'Ma-Style Restriction Technique: A perverted technique put to use against female fighters. Ma uses his opponent's clothes to restrain his opponent, often exposing her undergarments in the process. *Taiho Shouha: a move especially usable when the body is completely exhausted. The user steps back and attacks with the opponents own power. This appears to be a Tai Chi move. *﻿Tennou Takutou' *'Kyousa' *'Uryuu Banda' (Chinese: Wu Long Pan Da, English: Black Dragon Smash): An open palm slap striking towards the ground in a flat stance with heavy momentum. *'Sei Shin Kou: Tanimoto grabs onto his opponent's waist and slams his own waist into his opponent's while placing his other hand above his head to guard against further attacks. *Ten Zan Kou: Hermit brings his foot to his opponent's foot and sidesteps him, proceeding to launch an elbow attack to the vitals of his opponent's back. *Kyousa' (Grim Cross): Sougetsu Ma's ultimate move uses two weaker attacks that hit the enemy's sides with little effect and a third primary attack toward the center at the stomach to augment damage in a similar manner to a gamma knife. *'Chouchukikoku Uryuu Banda' (Devil's sadness elbow strike, Black Dragon Smash): a combination move visually depicted as similar to Kenichi's Strongest Combos. Tanimoto appears to use a direct palm strike to the enemy's front, following it by pulling his enemy's arm downwards while striking his open body, an upward palm strike to the enemy's chin, seemingly followed by Kyousa, and then Uryuu Banda. This is first shown in Battle 298, when Tanimoto attacks the Russian soldiers sent to kill him. *'Ugyuu Haito: A technique found within Chinese Kenpo where, once kicked, the user grabs the enemy's leg with both hands, smothers it in their chest and stomach, and crushes it, as displayed when Kenichi used it against Tsukuba. *Soutenshuu (Double Wired Hand): Places both palms on the opponent side by side and pushes. *Chishou Renkan Shouken Kyappou: this technique involves continuous palm strikes while the user moves at a blinding speed toward his foe. *Uryuu Banda' (Chinese: Wu Long Pan Da): Chou aims a palm slap towards the ground in a flat stance. *'Sei Shin Kou: Chou grabs onto his opponent's waist and slams his own waist into his opponent's while placing his other hand above his head to guard against further attacks. *Ten Zan Kou: Chou brings his foot to his opponent's foot and sidesteps him, proceeding to launch an elbow attack to the vitals of his opponent's back. *Zui Quan''': Drunken Fist Category:Fighting Style Category:Chinese Kenpo